Mii Fighters Battle Royale
Mii Fighters Battle Royale is ZombieSlayer23's 9th episode of his 4th season. It pits Mii Gunner from SSB, Mii Swordsman from SSB, and Mii Brawler from SSB. Description 3 Mii Fighters from Nintendo's SSB fight it out in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Will Mii Brawler land a final blow on M. Gunner and M. Swordsmen, will Mii Gunner blast the other 2 to shreds, or will Mii Swordsman decapitate the others? Find out, right now! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Shulk starts to walk away from the scene, but he was instantly blasted off the stage by Mii Gunner. The Mii pumped it's arm cannon into the air, but stopped his victory pose after noticing a sword being launched at her. She leaped over the sword, and a Mii suddenly leaped over Mii Gunner and grabbed his sword. It was going to be a fight between Mii Gunner and Mii Swordsmen! But a punch delivered by Mii Brawler to Mii Gunner settled this fight was going to be 1V1V1. THE CLASH OF THE MII'S! ENGAGE! Fight Mii Gunner starts off the fight with a simple blast from her arm cannon. Mii Swordfighter deflected it from his sword and it repels back at Gunner. Brawler quickly lands a Onslaught on Gunner, knocking the Gunner into a tree. Swordsfighter takes this as an opportunity and lands multiple slashes from his sword on Brawler. Eventually, Brawler dodged one of the blows and lands a Soaring Axe Kick on Swordsfighter. Swordsfighter is slammed into Gunner, who blasts Swordsfighter with a missile. MII GUNNER: 43% MII BRAWLER: 34% MII SWORDSFIGHTER: 65% Their is a hard punch that is landed into Gunner, who is knocked backwards from the impact. Swordsmen takes this as his chance as Brawler taunts, and Swordsfighter lands a Stone Scabbard on Brawler. Brawler is knocked backwards and watches as Gunner lands a Flame Pillar on Swordsfighter. The fight with the sword is nearly knocked off the stage, but reaches a hold on the edge. Gunner waits for him to come back up, charging a Charge Blast. Brawler takes this as an opportunity and lands a Shotput on Gunner, blasting her far away and completely off the stage. MII GUNNER: 128% - DEAD MII BRAWLER: 76% MII SWORDSFIGHTER: 96% It's the remaining 2. Swordsfighter picks himself up back on the stage and charges at Brawler. Brawler had a punch charged and waiting for him; Brawler flung his fist at Swordsfighter, but Swordsfighter was quick with a Counter. He dodged the blow from Brawler and landed a strike across Brawler's face from his sword. Brawler watched as the blood dripped from his head to the ground, which got the angered Brawler going. Brawler went for it with a lung into the air, and then landed a Head-On-Assault on Swordsfighter. Swordsfighter knew he was a goner, he had 145% left. One more blow and he was done for. Swordsfighter smoothly landed a Gale Strike on Brawler, blasting the fighter nearly off the stage. Before they knew it, a Final Smash ball appeared. They both hit it at the same time, and one more blow would be given to them. Brawler reached it first. He had landed a Soaring Axe Kick on the ball, having the Final Smash. Without hesitation, he activated it. The Omega Blitz captured Swordsfighter, and suddenly he was blasted into the air and exploded into blood from the impact. GAME! Mii Brawler landed a Taunt once more before the announcer shouting "The Winner Is... Mii Brawler!" Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... Mii Brawler!!!!!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute